Fome
by Katniss Lawrence
Summary: "Ele já estava indo embora? Não me senti bem com isso, era a primeira vez que um homem não se mostrava atraído por mim. Isso me deixou incomodada, não poderia haver alguém desinteressado em mim!" LuffyxHancock. Oneshot


_"Mas naquele dia, eu fiquei em dúvida se eu era mesmo tudo aquilo que pensava."_

Eu sempre tive muita confiança em minha habilidade de seduzir homens. Também, com uma aparência como a minha era impossível não ser boa nisso. Afinal, eu era Boa Hancock! A garota mais bonita de toda a cidade, e quem sabe de todo o país? Meus olhos são grandes e azuis, tenho seios fartos e um cabelo incrivelmente grande, liso e sedoso.

Era uma madrugada comum. Estava muito quente e não havia ninguém nas ruas, todos pareciam estar no momento em casa, dormindo. Estava sem sono, e por isso decidi ir à pracinha perto de minha casa, um lugar que estava bastante aconchegante, devido à deliciosa brisa que batia no local. Sentei em um banco qualquer e fechei meus olhos, para relaxar um pouco. Já estava quase adormecendo quando escutei alguém me chamar.

– Ei você! O que está fazendo na rua uma hora dessas?

Suspirei. Droga, um homem logo na hora em que estou descansando, pensei. Então, abri os olhos e decidir encarar o homem que me chamou. Ele era tão absurdamente estranho... Tinha cabelos negros, e usava roupas inadequadas para uma cidade. Uma bermuda jeans surrada, uma camiseta vermelha desbotada e um chapéu de palha. **Chapéu de palha!** Isso me irritou. Uma pessoa que se vestia daquele jeito não tinha o direito de flertar comigo.

– Descansando. – disse do tom mais frio possível, apesar de saber que não seria o suficiente para ele desistir.

– Hahaha, você é estranha! Se eu fosse descansar, seria em uma cama e não em um banco! – disse o estranho garoto com chapéu de palha em um tom descontraído.

– Humpf... – De alguma forma eu me sentia estranha. Ele quase não olhava para mim, era como se não ligasse para a minha beleza! Inacreditável.

– Mas então, sabe algum lugar aberto aonde eu possa comer? Estou faminto e já estou cansado de procurar pessoas para perguntar isso. – Exclamava enquanto passava sua mão em sua barriga, olhando para o céu.

– Essa hora? Impossível! – disse um tanto incrédula e com certa vontade de rir. Que tipo de pessoa procura um lugar para comer às duas e meia da manhã?

– Entendo, então vou ter que andar mais um pouco até achar! – e saiu andando.

Assustei-me com aquilo. Ele já estava indo embora? Não me senti bem com isso, era a primeira vez que um homem não se mostrava atraído por mim. Isso me deixou incomodada, não poderia haver alguém desinteressado em mim!

– Espera! Você já vai?

– Sim, afinal estou com fome e não quero lhe atrapalhar a descansar!

Ele, alguém que eu mal acabei de conhecer estava preocupado comigo? Nenhum homem havia importado se estaria me incomodando. Ai meu deus eu acho que eu amo ele!

–... Fique mais um pouco.

– Tudo bem! Mas por quê?

Senti-me desconcertada com aquela pergunta, e meu rosto estava queimando. Não havia algum tipo de motivo certo para eu ter dito aquilo. Simplesmente saiu de minha boca.

– Por-q...herm...e-eu...eu... é estotou também... com fome também! – Cada vez que escapava uma palavra eu ficava mais nervosa, e "tropeçava" nelas.

– Hahahaha! A fome não está deixando você desc-ei você está vermelha, está doente ou algo do tipo? – ele chegou perto de mim e encostou a mão e minha testa. Isso me fez tremer, e me deixou feliz de alguma forma. Era como se aquela mão me pertencesse a mim, era como se o lugar certo dela fosse **em** mim. E então, sua barriga roncou alto. – Opa. Hahahaha!

– Ah...n-não estou... Quer saber de uma coisa? Por que você não vem comigo agora em minha casa, para eu fazer comida? E o que você iria querer? – Disse envergonhada. Estava disposta a fazer qualquer tipo de comida para ele.

– Uaaah sério?! Você é demais! Eu adoraria comer carne! – ele ficou super empolgado com isso, será que ele está apaixonado por mim também?

– Cla-claro! Vamos! – Puxei a mão dele e comecei a andar em direção à minha casa.

– Aproposito. Eu sou Luffy! E você como se chama?

– Hancock. Boa Hancock!

– Prazer em te conhecer, _Hanmock*_! – Ele disse, com um grande sorriso no rosto. Meu deus ele sorriu para mim! E tem prazer em me conhecer. Ai meu deus eu acho que ele quer casar comigo agora, será que na minha casa dá um bom local para cerimônias?

* * *

* Sim, eu escrevi o "Hanmock" por querer, por que o Luffy fala o nome dela errado de vez em quando. :D  
Gostou? Comente. Não gostou? Comente. Acha que devo melhorar a história? Comente. Enfim, por favor, se leu comente! :]

Esta história pode ser encontrada no Nyah também, na minha conta de lá, então não pense que eu copiei de lá, eu apenas passei a minha história pra ca. *u*


End file.
